In my mind
by Peluchette
Summary: Série de textes à pairing libre
1. Chapter 1

**_Je viens de retrouver ça en faisant du tri dans mes dossiers._**

**_ C'est une petite série de textes à pairing libre que j'ai écris il y a maintenant presque deux ans. _**

**_Je vous les poste, même si ça n'a pas de grand intérêt._**


	2. Elle ne peut le remplacer

Je suis épuisé, j'entends presque mon lit m'appeler d'une douce voix. Mais elle n'est pas aussi douce que la tienne. J'ouvre la porte, la chambre est dans le noir, comme toujours. Je n'allume pas, je la connais par coeur. D'un pas franc je me dirige vers le lit, d'une main je défais le bouton de mon jean, il tombe sur le sol. J'hôtes mon tee-shirt. Je me glisse sous les draps, ils caressent ma peau nue, c'est agréable, c'est frais. Mais doigts partent à la découverte du matelas et enfin ils te rencontrent. Ils te caressent, te taquinent, ils t'attirent vers moi. Tu es si près, je t'encercles de mes bras. Je suis si heureux de te retrouver après cette longue journée.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui... Comme toujours.

Tu ne réponds pas. Comme d'habitude je m'apprête à te raconter ma journée.

-J'ai chanté pour une publicité aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un produit que j'apprécie mais au moins je gagne de l'argent.

Je rigole légèrement, tu dois me mépriser, je ne penses qu'à l'argent. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu le sais.

-Ensuite j'ai été nager, non ne ris pas. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès depuis trois mois. Mais maintenant je suis épuisé, je veux juste dormir.

Je te blottis un peu plus contre moi, je replis mes jambes. Tu as toujours souris devant ma position pour dormir, "tu ressembles à un bébé"... oui c'est vrai. Je plonge peu à peu dans le sommeil. Ton parfum emplit mes narines, tes caresses balayent mon corps, tes baisers labourent mon cou.. Je rêve de toi, c'est devenu une habitude. Mais soudain un vent t'éloigne, il te chasse loin de moi. Une lumière aveuglante me fait ouvrir les yeux.

-Hyung... Tu devrais arrêter.

Que fait-il sur le pas de ma porte, pourquoi a-t-il allumé la lumière, pourquoi t'a-t-il chassé de mon rêve. Il a beau être mon ami à cet instant précis je le hais. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Tu devrais arrêter de dormir avec cette urne. Elle ne peut le remplacer... Il est mort.


	3. Un grand jour

J'ai toujours aimé te peindre. Mon seul modèle... Nul besoin d'Apollon, de paysages utopiés, de couchés de soleil parodiés tant que je t'avais toi.

Je t'ai représenté de tellement de façon différentes que je ne peux en faire une liste exhaustive. Je t'ai peint joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, les joues rosies par tes récents rires, tout comme je t'ai peint triste, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées et les larmes dévalant tes belles joues.

Tantôt la vie te sourie, tantôt elle ferme ses portes et tu ne sembles être qu'un éphémère qui en verra pas le soleil se lever.

Espoir, douleur, tristesse, joie, plussoiement, déchirement, amour, peine... Tant de sentiments et de ressentis que j'ai donné à tes traits. Mais celui que je préférais peindre sur ton visage c'était la jouissance. Tes lèvres entrouvertes sur des soupires imaginatifs, tes yeux emplis d'une luxure fictive, tes cheveux humides d'une sueur inventée. Ô dieu que j'aimais ça. Je t'ai peint et repeint inlassablement ainsi. Plus je peignait, plus tu semblais réaliste et proche... J'aurais pu te toucher en tendant la main. Ma chambre était remplie remplie de tableaux de toi, stupide obsession qui me hantait jour et nuit. Les mois ont passés... Les années... Les peinture s'entassaient. Toutes devenues bien plus sombres, bien moins précises. J'ai pris peur... J'ai peur de toi. De tes yeux qui me fixent chaque minute, chaque seconde. Que me veux-tu? Que cherches-tu?

Je crois que j'ai compris au fil du temps...

Tu voulais que je finisses mon chef d'œuvre, tu voulais que je complète ma collection n'est-ce pas?

Je ne t'avais pas peint sous toutes les formes, il me manquait la plus important il me semble.

Aujourd'hui j'achève l'œuvre de toute une vie, de toute ma vie. C'est la première fois que tu poses pour moi... c'est la première fois que tu me vois.

Mon pinceau glisse doucement sur la toile, je m'appliques. Ce sera ma plus belle réussite, je le sais. Si tu voyais comme tu es beau sur ma toile. Un ange, une créature tombé des nu... La blancheur de ta peau te fais paraître si pure et contraste parfaitement avec ta chevelure noire jais. Tes lèvres entrouvertes attirent mon regard tel un aimant. Tes yeux clos mettent en valeur tes longs cils. Tu as l'air paisible, comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre.

J'ajoute une dernière touche de couleur puis admire mon travail. C'est réellement le plus bel accomplissement de ma vie. Le plus beau tableau que je n'ai jamais fait. J'en suis si fier.. Tu devrais l'être aussi, car tu en es la muse, l'inspirateur. C'est un grand jour.

Si tu savais... La mort te va si bien mon amour.


	4. Ce sont les enfants qui s'excusent

Je suis égoïste. Pourquoi ? Laissez moi vous raconter.

Il est venu me voir un matin au printemps. Le vent agitait ses cheveux bruns finement coupés, ses pommettes étaient rougies par la douce brise de cette journée. Si j'avais su ce qu'il venait m'annoncer je serais partie en le voyant venir. Il s'est approché de moi, s'est assis sur le banc et a prit ma main dans les siennes. Son regard était différent de d'habitude, plus pétillant mais aussi plus interdit, plus impatient mais aussi plus apeuré. Qu'avait-il donc ?  
Je peux encore entendre le son de sa voix faire vibrer mes tympans.

"Hyung... Hyung il faut que je te le dises... Je t'aime."

Comment ai-je réagis ? Mal. Comme tout homme le ferais si son meilleur ami venait lui annoncer un beau jour qu'il était amoureux de lui. Je l'avoue j'ai été injuste avec cet homme, avec mon ami. Je lui ai dit des choses que je regrette encore aujourd'hui.

Les jours ont passé, je ne l'ai pas revu. Oui il a du souffrir et bien plus que moi. Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui ? Le matin quand je me levais je voyais son sourire chaleureux, le soir en fermant les yeux, son regard profond apparaissait et je m'y noyais avec volupté. Il fallait que je le revois. Encore une fois pour être sur... Sur de quoi ? Je devenais fou. Je n'étais pas gay non, impossible. Il n'avait pas pu me rendre comme ça, ce n'était pas permis, pas autorisé, pas cautionné. Non impossible.  
Et pourtant je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai revu.

"Hyung... Le temps passe et je me surprend à te détester un peu plus chaque jour..."

Cette phrase m'a brisé le coeur mais j'étais d'accord avec lui, il avait le droit de me détester, de me haïr. J'avais été un beau salaud et ce mot est faible pour décrire ma personne. Je me dégoûtais.

J'ai respecté son choix de me mépriser et je suis partie... Enfin c'est ce qu'il a cru. Car je ne l'ai jamais vraiment quitté, je l'observais de loin.  
Les mois ont passé et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me manquait pas, que je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'avais jadis pensé. J'avais perdu mon temps.  
J'ai repris une vie presque normale. Oui presque, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder un oeil sur lui, certainement les restes de cette habitude que j'avais prise.

Un soir je les ai vu, lui et son nouveau compagnon. Je ne pourrais expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là dans ma tête. Je ne l'aimais pas comme lui m'avait aimé mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il soit avec un autre. C'était de moi qu'il était amoureux pas ce vulgaire type sans charme. J'étais devenu avare de son amour, je ne voulais le partager avec personne d'autre. Son coeur m'appartenait. Oui je sais, je parle de lui comme un vulgaire objet.  
Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'étais égoïste ? Maintenant vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Vous comprenez ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Comment je me suis retrouvé les mains couvertes de sang en train de violer un pauvre innocent.

Je ne regrette rien, je ne pleurerais pas, je ne m'excuserais pas... Ce sont les enfants qui s'excusent.


	5. 16 heure

16 heure.

Je pousses la porte de ta chambre comme tous les jours. C'est devenue une habitude pour moi d'y venir quotidiennement alors que tu la désertes.  
J'aime m'inmprégner de toi. De ton odeur. De tes habitudes. De tout ce qui te représente.  
Le silence m'entoure, il m'enlace et m'enveloppe comme tes bras autour de moi qui me serre si fort.  
J'effleure de mes doigts la chaise de ton bureau et regarde les papiers qui s'entassent un peu partout.

Je souris.

Tu as toujours était si bordélique, en laissant un peu partout, semant la pagaille sur ton passage. Tu as aussi mis le désodre dans ma vie si bien rangé. Tu es arrivé et tu as retourné mon coeur et mes sentiments. Mais ce désordre là... Je ne veux pas le ranger derrière toi.  
A côté il y a ton piano. Celui sur lequel tu compose et tu joues. J'aime écouter la mélodie que tu crée de tes mains. Celle que tu fais si souvent pour moi.  
Mes jambes se remettent en mouvements. J'ouvre la porte de ton placard et caresse le tissu de tes chemises, de tes pulls.  
Ton parfum est permanent malgré les lavages. J'enfonce mon visage dans ce tee-shirt que j'ai pris, je le respire comme s'il s'agissait d'une rose.  
Un nouveau sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, je l'aime tant ce parfum, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille, te suivre à la trace. Et le mien ? Est-il semblable ? Est-il reconnaissable ? Je l'espère vraiment.

Je repose ce bout de tissu et referme la porte. Je marche encore, je marche toujours dans ce si petit endroit qui me semble immense parfois.  
Mes yeux balayent l'étagère où tout un tas d'objets sont éparpillés. Je les connais, tous. Le premier cadeau que je t'ai fais. Une de mes boucles d'oreilles. !un cailloux que j'avais ramassé. Le peigne que tu m'avais volé et pour lequel j'avais tant râler. La photo de notre voyage à Paris. Nous sommes tous là mais toi... Tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi. C'est donc ça l'amour ? Ne voir que la personne aimée malgré la foule autour. Garder des objets inutiles juste parce qu'elles ont une histoire en commun avec l'être chéri.  
Encore un sourire. Oui c'est ça. Tu m'aimes.

J'abandonne cet amassis de souvenirs... Prochaine étape. Ton lit.

Je m'y suis allongé si souvent, à tes côtés, dans tes bras. On y a dormis, rêver, parler, fait l'amour, songer. On s'y est embrassé, câliné, cajôler. Ce lit est un morceau de notre vie, de notre histoire.  
Je m'y assois d'abord doucement puis je m'y laisse tomber. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mes tes draps n'ont pas encore perdu leur chaleur.  
Je dois certainenement passer pour un pervers à venir dans ta chambre quand tu n'y es pas...  
Mais personnes ne le dit car eux ils savent que tu n'y reviendras jamais.  
Ils savent que ton piano s'est fermé pour toujours. Que les mélodies se sont tues à jamais.  
Ils savent que tes draps sont froids depuis longtemps et que la seule chaleur qu'on y trouve et celle de mon corps attristé.  
Il savent que la seule chose que tu m'as laissé c'est ton odeur sur l'oreiller.  
L'image de ton visage doucement éveillé.  
Le souvenir de ta voix saccadée.  
Eux ils savent que mes sourires ne sont là que pour cacher...  
Cacher la peine que j'ai à t'avoir perdu.

Dans mon coeur il est éternellement 16 heure.

Et c'est ici, la tête plongé dans les souvenirs que je laisse mes larmes couler.  
Lentement... Doucement... Pour toi qui m'a abandonné. Pour toi que j'ai tant aimé.


End file.
